narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shintoshu (Imi) Hyūga
Appearance Shintoshu has long black hair and always has a slight smile on face her. She now longer wears forehead protector while keeping her curse mark revealed, she wears a white dress which extends alittle past her waist and a long black scraf. Personality Is outgoing and talk active if she feels comfortable. It is rather possible to tell how she feels by her body language. Feeling comfortable she will smile and laugh and fool around, while feeling uncomfortable she would keep silent and act shy. Has a too low picture of herself, so she tends to think much and search for answers even if there are no questions to be answered. Background Shintoshu was born in Konohagakure into the branch family of the Hyūga clan during her eight birthday the famliys curse seal was being placed on her head. In accepting her fate she begin to serve the main family as he powers grew the main family saw her as a treat and trough to kill her. Her mother and father heard about it and attempted to flee but was caught. Shintoshu watch as her father was killed. Enraged she attempted to attack the ninja but was stopped easily. As the ninja attempted to kill her and her mother a group of ninja intervented and saved them. Sage's Temple They were taken to a temple that worshiped the Sage of the 6 paths they were taken in by the temple members and she began training. During a walk around the temple she found a hidden room the held the Sage's Magatama upon touching it the curse seal on her begin to glow. seeing this the Temple sages gave the item to her. The Sage's Magatama increased her power and through training she unlocked the Ten Byakugan. At the age of 18 amazed at her power the Sages put her through the Challenges of Sages. At the end of the challenges she was given the Ouroboros Ring from the elder sage. Upon returing to the temple she saw that most had been killed she raced to find her mother. When she arrived she saw 5 Hyuga ninja standing over her mothers dead body in rage the Sage's Magatama lit up and allowed her to use a Yang release to kill the ninja. After putting to rest the people of the temple she set to master the Yin and yang release her new found party Temple of the 6 paths Some time after the formation of Team Trinity they came upon the another temple what worshiped the sage of the six paths. Seeing how they each possesed the will and power of the sage they were allowed to stay and learn the ways of the temple. Abilities Nature Transformations Due to the power of the Sage's Magatama she gained the ability to use the Yang and Yin Release. Training to master the new power. Once she had the basics of the releases she has been able to convert her yang release into elemental release by molding chakra into it. While combining Yin release with her genjutsu she has been able to great poweful Elemental Genjutsu.By adding Yin Release and Yang Release to her attack most notible The Eight Trigrams she has developed a new fightning style known as the Twilight Eight Trigrams. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Imi possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu which grants her x-ray vision, nearly 360-degree vision, and the ability to see chakra networks. The Byakugan has a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae, a weakness of which Imi is actually aware of and takes extra precaution in concealing it from opponents. Ten Byakugan After obtaining The Sage's Magatama and traning with it she unlocked the new level to the Byakugan and she dubbed the Ten Byakugan (Heaven's All Seeing White Eye). Upon unlocking it she as granted the ability to use three powerful jutsu Kamimusubi , Takamimusubi, and by combining the two Amenominakanushi. Gentle Fist As a member of the famous Hyuga clan she posses the ability to use the Gentle Fist fighting stye which allows her to strike her oppoenets without causing external damage, while giving the ability to damage the internal network. She has shown great skill in its use being able to cause little damage to an opponent to massive damage to another. Genjutsu After obtaining the Ten Byakugan and the Yin Release she has also gained the ability to use powerful genjutsu like Yin Fire Release: Fires of doomsday and Yin Water Release: Torrent of Fear. The genjutsu produce through the combo depending on the amount of chakra put in. Can manifest into real powerful jutsu while still maintaining its status as an Illusion. Sage Tech: Eye of the Sage The Sage Tech: Eye of the Sage is powerful jutsu that Imi learned during her stay at the Temple of 6 paths. Not much is known about this jutsu other then it demands large amount of chakra for use. This jutsu is one of the 3 jutsu needed to use the Ultimate Sage Technique: Synthesis of Sages jutsu. Quotes * (to yomi) "I see you too have an item that once belonged to the sage" * (to Setsuri) "Lets see what you can do" Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Characters Category:Kaiser's Grave